Girls will be girls!
by grangertash
Summary: DH spoilers!  Basically follows Ginny and Hermione about 5 months after DH, will be fluffy more or less . Frienship. R&H H&G chap 2 coming soon
1. Girl Talk

DEATHLY HALLOWS SLIGHT SPOILERS !!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter blah...blah..blah I am not JK Rowling blah..blah..blah

"Hermione, Hermione" Ginny softly said to her best friend who had fallen asleep while reading on her bed in the Burrow. "HERMIONE"

"Wh..what" She murmered opening her eyes to see Ginny Weasley beaming down at her.

"You fell asleep"

"Yes and your waking me up because?" Hermione said sarcastically

Ginny grinned "Because I haven't seen you in a month and I want to talk to you, also its only 4 in the afternoon"

Hermione sighed sitting up "Fine, talk then"

"ok, ok, dont get your wand in a knot!"

Hermione gave Ginny a half amused, half annoyed look but Ginny carried on " Well, what have you been doing the past month?"

"I went to Australia to find my parents with Ron and then I went a couple of weeks with them and then came back here, fell asleep in this bed and was rudely awoken by you"

"Oh, haha, very funny" Ginny laughed rolling her eyes " I want to know about the good stuff, how's it going with Ron?"

Hermione tried not to beam and tried to look angry and roll her eyes but she couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face "Infact, things with Ron are going perfect, he was so sweet when we were away and my parents love him..."

"Yeah, Yeah, I want to know the good stuff" She winked and Hermione growled at her.

"Fine but I get to hear all about you and Harry, not that you've ever deprived me of any details before, no matter how much I dont want details"

Ginny laughed " OK, I'll tell me about me and Harry but you first. How far have you two gone?"

"GINNY!"

"What I only want to know, I mean all that sexual tension from all these years had to go somewhere, you...OUCH, hermione" Ginny moaned as she threw the pillow back hitting Hermione's head. "Come on, just tell me"

"Fine. Well, we...er...we" Hermione said as her cheeks blushed red.

"Just tell me, you tell me thing like this all the time" Ginny moaned

"Alright!" Hermione snapped " Well, there was one night where we were snogging and...er..we got a bit carried away and then we only had underwear on and..."

She was interupted by Ginny's gasp "Hermione Jean Granger, I cant believe you slept with my brother"

Hermione turned bright red " Ginny! I didn't sleep with him, we were just snogging and got carried away but we stopped"

"Oh" Ginny said looking a tad embarrest "Sorry, jumped to conclusions"

Hermioen giggled " He was so hot with his shirt off, I.."

"Ew, Ew, Ew no more, no more, thats my brother your talking about" Ginny pulled a look of discust but Hermione could see that she was really smirking.

"Well, now you know how I feel when you go on about Harry and you have said worse than I've said"

"Ok, I get it. No sexual stuff about Harry, Hermione!" Ginny shouted "Your 18, stop cringing every time I say something with the letters s-e-x in it!"

Laughing Hermione got up and sat beside Ginny " So, tell me about you and Harry?"

Dun..Dun...Dun What exciting cliffhanger !!!!!!

AN: I know its short but its 1:13am and I better get to sleep. I promise I will update tommorro! This will most likely be following Ginny and Hermione in between the 19 years later chapters but I wont stick to the epilogue because I dont want any storylines as such.

Reviews are always welcome :D Thanks for reading


	2. Girl Talk continued

_Disclaimer: I dont own it so bring on the lawyers and we'll see who wins_

_Ginny and Hermione- Chapter 1 continued_...

Ginny grinned mischiefly "Well, there was this one night when we got really.."

"Stop!" Hermione said "I actually want to hear how its going with you and Harry"

Ginny sighed "You are so boring Hermione"

"Yeah well, I know you love me anyway"

Ginny stuck out her tongue and Hermione grinned " So, tell me, hows it going with Harry?"

"I guess its going good" Ginny said and Hermione noticed there was a kind of sadness in her tone.

"Whats wrong Gin?"

"Its just hard. I mean I can only see him in the hoildays" Ginny said not looking Hermione in the eyes

Hermione moved and put her arm around Ginny. "Look, its Easter already. You only have a couple of months left and then you are free from school"

"I guess your right, its just hard not being able to see him all the time"

"I know"

"Its good for you, you can see Ron all the time" Ginny stood up away from Hermione "Anyway, what are you planning to do now?"

"Well, I think I am going to buy a flat with Ron and then try to find a job"

Ginny smiled slightly "Its weird, the war is over, I cant believe we have to live a normal life now"

"I know what you mean. I just cant imagine my life now without constant danger of dying"

Ginny laughed "You say that like its a bad thing"

"Yeah well, I guess it will just take some getting used to" Hermione muttered "So, what's the plans for after Hogwarts?"

"I dont have a clue"

"Well have you thought about moving in with Harry?" Hermione asked

"Nope"

"Have you thought about what your going to do for a job?"

"No"

"Okay then, your an intresting person to talk to"

Ginny laughed "Come on, we better go and see what Harry and Ron are up to"

Hermione raised her eyebrows "You mean you want to get Harry alone before you have to go back to Hogwarts?"

Ginny glared at her "You know me to well Granger"

They laughed as they made their way downstairs.

AN: ok short again because it was a continuation of chapter 1!! Thanks for the story alerts and the reviews, It means so much to me when people read my stories :D

Next chapter will be after Ginny finishes school and they are going to see Hermione and Ron's flat :D


	3. Firewhisky!

_Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Are you crazy?_

"Wow, I cant believe your living here" Ginny told Hermione as she poked her head in all the cupboard's of Hermione's new apartment.

"I know, its really weird, Living on my own"

"I think me and Harry are going to move in together" Ginny stated throwing herself on the bed.

"You think?" Hermione asked sitting beside her.

"Well, we haven't discussed it but I have decided myself"

Hermione raised her eyebrows " And Harry doesn't get a say in this?"

"Nope. That's what I've decided. Harry is a git and wont decide anything about our relationship so I am going to tell him we are getting an apartment"

Hermione sighed "What are you like Ginny Weasley"

"So, thought about a career yet?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I think I'm going to be a healer"

"Really? What made you come to that conclusion" Ginny said while she rummaged through the bedside table.

"You are so nosey" Hermione said rolling her eyes "Anyway, I guess during the horcrux hunt I got alot of practice healing injuries "

Ginny smiled "Well, I think you'll be a great healer"

"Where are you guys?" A voice sounding like Harry's said from the other room.

"In here" Hermione shouted back and Ron and Harry came into the bedroom.

"We have to go back to work" Ron told them.

"I thought you were off tonight" Ginny said skeptically.

"We were but we just got a call saying we are needed"

"Fine" Ginny grumped and stood up to give Harry a peck on the cheek "I'll see you later"

"See you tonight Mione" Ron said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Big shot" Harry whispered to Ron and they left with a "pop"

"Know what I'm thinking Mione?" Ginny smirked

"What now?"

"Girls night in" Ginny said " with firewhisky"

"Ginny! You know I dont like drinking" Hermione sighed walking out the bedroom into the living room.

"What about last summer when.."

"Ginny, we had just defeated Voldemort. I think that was a good excuse"

"For you to almost give my Dad a strip dance?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands "Dont remind me"

Ginny laughed "Come on, It wasn't that bad. I'm sure Ron enjoyed it"

"GINNY!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop"

"I'll have one but that's all" Hermione told her while sitting herself on the couch.

"Thats what you said last time" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What's that Ginny?"

"Nothing, Mione. I'm just going to get everything ready" Ginny said holding in a smirk with all her might.

Ten minuted later Ginny came into the living room with a huge quilt in one hand, a packet of crisps in her mouth and a bottle of firewhisky in the other hand.

"Time for some fun" She said throwing the quilt over Hermione and herself on the sofa.

"Where are the glasses?" Hermione asked

Ginny rolled her eyes " Lighten up Mione, we have a bottle and two mouth's. What more do we need?"

Hermione giggled "Your right Gin. I'll be 20 in a few months, and it's only a one off"

"That's the Hermione I occasionally see"

Hermione scowled "Very funny Ginny, very funny"

"So, I guess I'll take the first drink" She said lifting up the bottle "To Harry, who I love very much even though he is having trouble talking about our relationship"

Hermione took the bottle and said "To Ron who I love very much even though...though...I dont have any problems at the moment"

"Lucky cow" Ginny said taking the firewhisky from Hermione and taking a sip.

... Many sips later ...

"Mione, we should play truth or dare" Ginny giggled to Hermione who was laughing uncontrolbly.

"Ooookkk Ginny Weeesley" Hermione said then began to giggle again "Weeeasley, thats a funny name"

"Because its like a Weasel" Ginny said and began joining Hermione who was now in hysterics on the floor.

"Sooo, Truth or Dare, Mione?"

"Er...Truth" Hermione said regaining what she could of her posture.

Ginny giggled and took another sip of firewhisky "What have you and Ron DONE?"

"Rooooonn, he is such funny little man" Hermione sighed and then after staring at the celing dreamily for a minute replied " We have done everything"

"Everything" Ginny hiccuped.

"Yeesssss"

"Even...the S word" Ginny asked while poking Crookshanks repeatedly on the head.

"Yes and it was very uncomfortable at first but then all the times after that were alot better" Hermione chuckled and Ginny let out a long "Ewwwwwwwwwww"

"So Ginervaaa, Truth or dare?"

Ginny giggled " Truth"

Hermione smirked as she took another wallop firewhisky "Are you still a virgin?"

Ginny's giggle's stopped " Yeees but believe me, we have done ALOT more things than the P word"

"You mean the S word"

"Gees, I'm not a mathematician Mione" Ginny said manicly.

Hermione chuckled "I pick dare"

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and when Ron comes in the door which should be soon, give him a little dance" Ginny laughed slyly.

"But Harry will be there too, I dont want him to see me" Hermione moaned

"Too bad, you have to do it" Ginny giggled and fell off the sofa onto the floor again.

"Truth or Dare Gin?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to do it with me"

"Nooooooo, Damn you Hermione Jean Granger"

Hermione laughed "Dont messs with meee" she said while pulling her clothes off.

"Fine" Ginny scowled and pulled her clothes off too.

Suddenly there were voices in the hall "Ginny will have stayed, they'll have watched some chick-flick or something"

"Yeah, your right. Probely sleeping right now" Ron's voice said.

"Ready steady GO" Ginny shouted to Hermione and when the boys walked in the door they both started dancing infront of them.

Ginny was shouting "Harry, Harry, I am dancing" and Hermione was singing something that sounded like a version of "Jingle Bells" rather terribly.

"You think there drunk?" Ron laughed.

"Does that awnser your question?" Harry said pointing at the girls who were now both on the ground with their eyes shut.

"Think we should move them?"

"Nah, Let them suffer the consquences on their own" Harry said " Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Not at all, I'm just a bit scarred of what they'll be like in the morning"

Harry laughed "Believe me, that will not be a pretty sight"

_A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed it! I think I rushed through the drunkness a bit...anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed before:_

_Never enough Weasley twins _

_Quick-n-popular_

_Dalder_

_Next chapter will be when they wake up!! It will be a lot shorter._


	4. The morning after

_Disclaimer: Mwu Mwu Ha Ha I own it all!!! Harry Potter is all mine, I am Jk Rowling...yeah, note the sarcasm..._

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately had an aching in her head and back. It took her a moment to realise that she was lying on the floor with a blanket covering her. She slowly sat up and saw that Ginny was in a similar position beside her. She scrunched her eyes trying to remember what they had done to end up like this. One word came to her mind. Firewhisky, the usual culpret.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen where she saw her boyfriend sitting reading the paper with a cup of coffee. He looked up and smirked.

"Morning darling, you look beautiful" He snorted

"Shut up Ron, do you have any hangover potion?" Hermione said siting down next to him.

"I put it in your coffee" He smiled pointing at the cup infront of her.

"Thanks" she sighed feeling a bit guilty about snapping at him.

"So...you looked like you had fun last night" He said trying unsuccesfully to hid his smirk behind the Prophet.

"Oh god, what did I do this time"

"Well, it seemed that you and Gin decided to do a little strip for me and Harry" Ron laughed while Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"Ok, remind he to never drink again"

"That's what you said the last time" Ron joked and Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So, it's was our first night in our new apartment and we didn't even spend it together" Hermione said sadly taking more of her coffee.

"Well, I certianly enjoyed the view last night"

Ron jumped backwards expecting a other slap from Hermione but instead she was grinning at him with her head tilted.

"What would I do without you"

He smiled leaning in closer to her "Turn into the crazy cat lady who lived two floors below"

She giggled in a very un-Hermione fashion and kissed Ron softly on the lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, just when Ron had her onto his lap, not breaking the kiss they heard someone in the next room cursing loudly something about "bloody firewhisky"

Hermione sighed standing up off Ron "Ginny's up"

"That damn woman ruins everything"

Hermione laughed "You better go, your going to be late for work"

"Fine" Ron grumped "But when I get home we're finishing where we left off"

"Just go to work" Hermione said rolling her eyes and pushing him up to appaperate.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going" He kissed her quickly on the lips and with a "pop" he was gone.

Hermione smiled thinking about how lucky she was then hearing Ginny still cursing and making her way to the kitchen she decided to go take a shower before work, she didn't want to be anywhere near hangover Ginny!

RHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHGHRHGHRHGHHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHGHRHGHRHGH

"Bloody, stupid, damn, idiotic, damn,bloody, effin firewhisky" Ginny muttered as she made her way to the kitchen.

She could hear the shower running and assumed that it was Hermione. She saw that there was a coffee waiting for her on the counter, most likely made by Ron (Hermione doesn't take well to hangovers)

Harry would be here soon, before he goes to work she thought. She quickly drained her coffee and guessed there was some

hangover potion in it because she was feeling alot better. She sighed, she was out of Hogwarts and the world was her own, so why did she feel so bad? She didn't even know what she wanted to do with her life, she thought maybe quidditch but no one would take he on if she tried.

She quickly cast a spell that Hermione had taught her and just as her clothes appeared on Harry apparated into the room.

"It's rude to apparate inside the house" She scowled at him.

Harry laughed "Well, hello to you too"

Ginny smiled faintly "Why did firewhisky have to be invented?"

"Come on, what's life without a few laughs" Harry chuckled sitting in the chair beside her.

"So, how's the flat hunting coming on?" Ginny said trying to steer away from the topic of last night.

"Well, I was looking yesterday and I found a few places that look nice"

"Great"

Suddenly Harry jumped up "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU"

Ginny laughed "Merlins pants Harry, calm down"

"We got a message this morning, from Oliver Wood and.."

"Really? Hows he doing? The last I saw of him was.."

Harry sighed "Gin! Let me finish"

"Ok, ok, keep your knickers on" She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Well, he told me that they needed a new for Puddlemere United and he wanted you to go for a trial!"

"Wha...Wha?...Me?...You sure?"

"Yes! Most certain. And I have no doubt you'll get it"

Ginny could'nt even speak. Her? A trial? For an actual team? She smiled, her life was going somewhere. Moving in with Harry, possibly getting a job.

"Gin?..Hello"

She looked up and realised she had been staring into space. She laughed as she saw Harry wave his hand over her face. His green eyes staring at her, she loved him, she had since she was 6 and she always will.

"I'll take your look of utter shock as a good thing" He said "I better be off, I'm already late, Ron must've left ages ago"

He leaned in the kiss her on the cheek but Ginny cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. He held her tight lifting her off the ground.

"You better go" She said after pulling apart.

"Screw work" He said and leaned in again.

Ginny pushed him away "Go to work you idiot"

"Fine" He huffed and dissaperated on the spot and before he left she could just hear "Love you"

RHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHGHRHGHRHGHHHGRHHGRHHGRHHGRHGHRHGHRHGH

Hermione made her way into the kitchen, washed, dressed and hangover free. She saw Ginny looking the same way reading the Prophet and eating some toast.

"Hey" She said swallowiong.

"Morning"

"So..Hermione..remind me, next time you say no alchohol, make sure I listen"

Hermione laughed "Gin, dont fool yourself. Next time I say no alchohol you'll tell me to shut it"

Ginny smiled "True, So I see your all ready for your first day as a healer"

"Yep" Hermione said looking down at her newly bought healer outfit "I'm really nervous though"

"You'll do fine, you came out first in the exams"

"Yeah but mayby I should just read some of the books over again, I mean, what's the harm in that" Hermione sighed playing with her fingers.

"Hermione, those books are all 2 bricks long and you've read them to death. Relax, you'll do fine" Ginny said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled sitting down and taking a piece of toast from Ginny's plate "Your right Gin, I'll be fine"

"That's my girl" Ginny smiled while taking back the piece of toast from Hermione "I thought you had learnt, dont take food off a Weasley's plate"

Chuckling Hermione looked at her watch "Crap, it's 10, I better go"

"Good luck"

"Wait! I dont think I read "Healing spells" enough, maybe I'll forget how to heal. Oh no Gin, what if I kill someone! What if I faint at the sigh of blood? What if I get lost!" Hermione cried manically while pacing up and down the kitchen.

"Hermione. Shut-up. You'll be fine. Now go"

"Yeah, sorry Gin. Panicked a bit!"

Ginny laughed standing up and giving Hermione a quick hug "Go and dont worry, you'll be fine"

"Right. Breath Hermione, breath"

"Just go"

"Yeah sorry, thanks Gin"

Then with a blink of an eye Hermione was gone leaving only the echo of someone screaming "Breath, just breath"

_AN: Ok, A little boring but I promise it will get better soon. Sorry if I wrote Harry and Ginny weird, I've just never wrote them before so sorry if I lean more to Ron and Hermione later on, I am a R/HR shipper! (but I still love H/G) Next I am planning some sort of fight...I dont know...Review please? _


End file.
